Tempting Fate
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: Young Bellatrix Black is introduced to a mysterious and beautiful man... But is it fate that these two should meet? Bellatrix/Tom moving into Bellatrix/Voldemort. May become an M rating later.


**The bell rang through the ancient halls of Hogwarts as third period began and fifth year Transfiguration sat down at their desks to start the lesson.**

This particular class was made up of Gryffindor and Slytherin students none of which were particularly thrilled to be with Professor McGonnagal. Naturally, paper planes and enchanted quills were thrown across the classroom between the different houses before the Scottish Professor came sharply into the room, looking as tight lipped and crisply dressed as always.

"Stop this foolish nonsense!" she ordered and most people out of genuine fear for their place at the school immediately stopped, sitting promptly in their seats like good schoolchildren. Bellatrix Black was one of the few to roll her eyes and scathe under her breath; something which the professor chose to ignore.

"Now, today we shall be learning..." she began the lesson, her strong Morningside accent drilling into Bellatrix's head like some unpleasant screech of an owl. She couldn't help letting a groan escape her slightly parted lips from boredom and utter dislike for the Deputy Headmistress.

McGonnagal stiffened and pursed her lips, continuing on as if she hadn't heard Bella's frank cry for trouble.

After twenty whole minutes, the Slytherin half of the class had physically sunken in their chairs, desperate for release from the ageing professor. They simply didn't understand how the Gryffindors could stand her as their Head of House.

Deciding she could no longer stand the mental pain the lesson was causing her, Bellatrix's hand shot up in the air mid-lecture.

"Questions at the end, Miss Black," McGonnagal stated before starting off again.

Bella interrupted without care, "Professor I think I'm going to be sick!" she lied blatantly, a 'Black pout' decorating her horribly acted expression. Reaching wit's end, the professor gestured to dismiss the ebony haired girl and once again continued with the lecture.

The corridors were cold and empty as Bellatrix wandered through them on the way back to the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons. She stopped before rounding the corner, clinging to the stone wall as she came to the Headmaster's corridor. She didn't fancy being caught both out of class and not in the Hospital Wing by Dumbledore. She despised the man and receiving detention from him might actually have turned her suicidal.

She began to walk down the corridor at a quick pace eager to pass it by when the passage to the Headmaster's office, the great bird sculpture turned with a loud scraping noise allowing a young man to step out. Bellatrix froze on the spot, nowhere to hide. The man was older than Bella by long way but still looked young with a head of thick dark hair and dark eyes you could lose yourself in. Bellatrix stared on; he was the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on. She forgot all about the fact she was skipping class, that she was wide eyed and staring at this stranger and stood, quite dumbly, as he approached her.

As he caught glance of the Slytherin girl, his long strides slowed down, seeming to take her in. His eyes seemed to show recognition which Bellatrix couldn't quite explain and when he spoke, in a soft hiss of a voice, she felt as if her knees would buckle under her.

"You are Cygnus Black's daughter, are you not?"

Bella nodded, trying her best to seem proper and sophisticated, "I am his firstborn, sir. Bellatrix Black," she did as her mother had taught her when greeting her father's friends, curtseying shortly and bowing her head.

The man chuckled lowly which sent shivers up Bella's spine as she straightened, completely enchanted by him.

"Yes," he continued watching her with amused eyes, "Quite the ravishing creature."

"Thank you, sir," she answered, on her best behaviour.

"And such a lady. Disappointing, disappointing..."

Bellatrix felt her heart sink, her head automatically shaking. Why did she feel so enticed to show herself off to this man? She didn't even know his name.

"I assure you I am as much a lady as you are, sir. Simply an act my parents force upon me."

"Ah, understandable, of course," he took a step closer and Bellatrix had to hide her gasp for air, the closeness making her stomach flutter, "I take it you are the rebellious type."

"Naturally, sir..."

"You are not in class."

"No, sir."

"You are not sick."

"No, sir."

"You are in need of company."

It was a statement, not a question. Bella's heart skipped a beat and, without thinking, she nodded.

"Yes, sir."

The man extended his arm and Bellatrix took it, her delicate fingers grasping his bicep. He was not overly muscly but Merlin, he was strong. She flashed him one of her infamous smirks and began walking, back the way Bellatrix had come and out into the courtyard.

* * *

**Review please! Let me know what you think so far.**


End file.
